The Tumor Imaging Metrics Core was approved as a developing core in the last CCSG submission. The Tumor Imaging Metrics Core (TIMC) provides objective assessment of response to treatment for patients enrolled in oncology clinical trials. All major radiological assessment criteria are supported including: RECIST (1.0 and 1.1), WHO, IWRC, Cheson, SUV, Choi, 3D Volume and irRC. For each patient, target and nontarget lesions are selected according to the assessment criteria guidelines and are tracked longitudinally. Scans to be measured are transferred from DF/HCC sites to the central Core lab via DICOM imaging network. Quantitative analysis of CT, MR and PET imaging studies are performed on a variety of modalityspecific workstations. After scans are analyzed, the measurement results are reviewed and finalized by Harvard faculty radiologists and/or nuclear medicine physicians. Measurement results are stored in the TIMC database on a secure website and are viewable online by authorized trial staff. The quantitative measurements are used to determine tumor response to treatment and ultimately guide patient care. Summary statistics for the trial are presented as well as individual patient measurements. Requests for scan analysis can be conveniently ordered on-line by the trial staff. Users are authenticated via their home institution's username and password (single sign-on). Rates for sen/ices are very reasonable compared to other options available from outside DF/HCC. Director(s): Gordon J. Harris, PhD^and Annick D. Van den Abbeele, MD Category: 4.03 (Clinical - Radiology and Tumor Imaging) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional)